danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יעקב אשל
thumb|ימין|יעקב אשל ז"ל - התקבל מהמשפחה יעקב אשל (ב' באלול תרצ"ה, 30 באוגוסט 1935, ירושלים - י"ד בתשרי תשס"ט 12 באוקטובר 2008, קדומים) היה ממייסדי המרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל בשומרון, וניהל את אזורי השומרון ובקעת הירדן| המרכז למחקר ופיתוח אזורי - השומרון ובקעת הירדן. כמו כן יזם וארגן את 18 כנסי מחקרי יהודה ושומרון שב-16 מהם ערך את ספר הכנס. בעריכתו יצאה לאור סדרת הספרים של מחקרי יהודה ושומרון, הכוללת מעל ל-1,000 מחקרים בתחומי מקרא, היסטוריה, ארכאולוגיה, מדעי החברה ומדעי כדור הארץ. תרם לקליטת עולים חוקרים מחבר המדינות. הוא שילב את חלקם במחקר ובהוראה במרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל בשומרון. קליטתם במוסדות אקדמיים אחרים לא הייתה קלה מפאת חוסר תקנים ומכסות. רבים מהם מרצים וחוקרים באריאל והם נתנו למרכז את ייחודו המדעי. תולדות חייו יעקב אשל היה דור שישי בירושלים, בן למשפחות בוימגרטן וצוובנר שהגיעו לארץ במסגרת עליית תלמידי החתם סופר מהונגריה. סבו, אברהם חיים שאג (צוובנר), היה חבר הכנסת הראשונה. שירת בנח"ל, ולאחר מכן למד בפקולטה לחקלאות של האוניברסיטה העברית ברחובות. הדוקטורט שלו עסק במזיקים בחימצה (חומוס). בשנת 1981 למד בתוכנית למנהלים בכירים - International Markting Programme Emmanuel College, Cambridge, U.K לימד במוסדות האקדמיים הבאים: * 1966 – 1967 – פרופסור אורח במחלקה לבוטניקה והורטיקולטורה באוניברסיטת פורדיו, מדינת אינדיאנה בארצות הברית. * 1971 ו-1973 מרצה בכיר בגידולי שדה, הפקולטה לחקלאות, רחובות. * 1972 – סיור והרצאות במספר אוניברסיטאות ומוסדות מחקר בארצות הברית. * 1973 – יו"ר החוג לגידולי שדה וגן בפקולטה לחקלאות. * 1974 – 1975 – פרופסור אורח במחלקה לבוטניקה ופיטופתלוגיה Colorado State University, U.S.A. החל משנת 1976 עבד בתחום כימיקלים לחקלאות בחברת כצט, ומשנת 1988 היה מנהל האגף האגרוטכני של החברה. עבד בתחום חומרי ההדברה והיה למנהל המחלקה החקלאית בחברה. בשומרון היה חבר במועצות המנהלים הבאות: החברה לבינוי קדומים, החברה המרכזית לפיתוח השומרון ויו"ר הוועד המנהל של מכון זהב"ה לחקר ותיעוד השואה בקדומים. בתחום הפרסומים הוא עסק משנת 1970 כאשר היה יו"ר ועדת הפרסומים של האגודה הישראלית למדע העשבים הרעים. בעשור לאחר מכן היה חבר מערכת הרבעון PHYTOPARASITICA. לאשל נולדו שלושה בנים ובת, בהם פרופ' חנן אשל, היסטוריון וארכאולוג והרב בעז אשל סגן ראש הישיבה התיכונית חיצים שבאיתמר. בשומרון במהלך השנים עבר אשל עם משפחתו מרחובות לשומרון ונמנה עם מקימי מעלה שומרון, ובהמשך עבר ליישוב קדומים. בראשית שנות ה-90 הקים את מכון המחקר ב . במסגרת מכון המחקר קלט עשרות מדענים עולים מחבר המדינות. באמצעות תקציבי מחקר הוא הצליח לקדם נושאי מחקר, אשר זכו ליישום. בשנת 1998 הקים את המרכז למחקר ופיתוח אזורי באריאל. המרכז עסק במחקר ופיתוח באזור השומרון ובקעת הירדן. המרכז הוו אחד מתוך 10 מרכזים דומים הפועלים ברחבי הארץ. במלאות שלוש שנים לפטירתו (דברים מפי מאיר שילה - מייסד מכון יד לזהב"ה) בס"ד תודה שולמית ובועז על ההזדמנות והזכות שנתתם לי לדבר על יעקב שעבורי ועבור בני משפחתי אתם חלק בלתי נפרד ממשפחתנו. שלוש שנים עברו מאז הסתלקת בחטף מחיינו. שלוש שנים מלאות בשמחות ולצערנו גם בצער ובכאב גדול. אי אפשר במעמד זה לא להזכיר את חנן, שהצטרף אליך ולאפרת, זכרם לברכה, והשארתם אותנו המומים וחסרים מאד. למי שלא יודע, יעקב ושולמית הצטרפו למשפחתנו כמחותנים של הורי עם נישואיהם של חנן ואסתי בת השכנים שאומצה ע"י הורי לאחר פטירת הוריה, כדבריהם "מחותנים מבחירה". כבר בפגישה הראשונה הרגשנו כי זכינו לא רק במחותנים אלא בדודים חדשים. ומאז לאורך כל השנים הקשר התהדק והתחזק בנקודות שונות. יעקב ושולמית היו קשורים להורי גם בעובדה שהיו נחלאים בקיבוץ בארות יצחק קיבוץ בו נולדתי. כשהגענו לקדומים עבדתי בחב' תפזול. לאחר מס' חודשים יעקב הציע לי לעבור לעבוד בחב' כצט כאגרונום. יעקב שימש אז כמנהל מקצועי של המחלקה החקלאית בכצט. עבדתי בכצט שלוש שנים. שלוש שנים של עבודה מקצועית מאתגרת ומעניינת. יעקב טיפח את האווירה המשפחתית בין העובדים, במקביל להשקעתו הרבה בהעצמה מקצועית של כל אחד מאיתנו העובדים. אנושיות וחום הלב של יעקב בשילוב הקפדה על דרישות מקצועיות גבוהות, הרשימו את כולנו ובאמת באותה תקופה המחלקה החקלאית התפתחה מאד ושמה הטוב נישא ברחבי העולם יעקב יזם ימי עיון והשתלמויות לעובדים והביא ארצה נציגי חברות מכל רחבי העולם כדי להעשיר אותנו בידע ובדרך זו חשף בפניהם את הישגי המחלקה בניצול היכולות של התכשירים באופן שלא היה מוכר וידוע בחו"ל. תוצאות הניסיונות שערכנו בהדרכתו זכו להכרה ולהערכה עולמית מחקריו הרבים פורסמו בכתבי עת בין לאומיים. זו אחת הדוגמאות לאישיותו המיוחדת והנפלאה של יעקב. אני רוצה שתדעו שיעקב היה אחד האנשים החשובים בארץ שתרם לפיתוח וקידום ענף החקלאות והכל בצניעות, בענווה ובנחישות. לצערי רבים אינם יודעים על כך וזה חבל. זה מזכיר לי את המפעל האדיר שיעקב יזם בשנים האחרונות,כינוס מחקרי יהודה ושומרון, במכללת יהודה ושומרון. יעקב הקפיד על כך שכולם ידעו שהמכללה הוקמה בקדומים ולא ויתר על כבודה של קדומים. אני מקווה שימי העיון בכנסים למחקרי יהודה ושומרון, שיעקב יזם יקראו מכאן ואילך על שמו, לכבודו ולכבוד כולנו. הצטרפותם של יעקב ותבדל לחיים טובים וארוכים שולמית לקדומים, העניקו לנו ערך מוסף כקרובי משפחה לכל דבר. ערך מוסף, שלנו משפחת שילה, היה מאד משמעותי מכיוון משפחותינו היו קטנות מאד. יעקב ושולמית הצטיינו בדאגה, בהתעניינות, בפירגון וברוח טובה, בהתייחסות לפרטים הקטנים, בתשומת הלב לילדים עם התבגרותם. בסעודות שבת או חג. סעודות מעניינות ומרתקות עם סיפורים מהעבר הרחוק או מחוויות קרובות יותר. ואיני יכול שלא להזכיר את סעודת ליל יום העצמאות החגיגית והמשפחתית ביחד עם משפחת רוקח ומאוחר יותר הצטרפו משפ' שוורץ ואורחים נוספים. בסעודה זו יעקב ושולמית סיפרו לנו סיפורים על מלחמת השחרור שעבורנו היא שייכת להיסטוריה ועבורם היתה חלק מנערותם. היינו נשאבים לסיפוריו המרתקים של יעקב בכל התחומים ובמיוחד בסיפור משפחתו הירושלמית, הענפה והשורשית. כשהחלטתי להנציח את אמי זהבה ואח"כ גם את אבי צבי, זכרם לברכה, בהקמת מכון יד לזהב"ה, יעקב היה האדם הראשון שהתייעצתי איתו. הוא התלהב מהרעיון, עודד אותי, עזר ותמך. עזר לי בקשרים עם גופים ואנשים והיה שותף פעיל בפעילות המכון ושימש כיו"ר המכון. תמיד התפעלתי איך אדם עסוק ומכובד כמוהו, מכבד אותי, מכבד את המכון בכל פורום. אישיותו המרשימה העניקה למכון מקום מכובד בין המכונים והמוסדות לזכר השואה בארץ ובחו"ל. אני מקוה ששמו יונצח בכנסי יהודה ושומרון, אותם הוא טיפח במלוא העצמה, עד שהפכו לאחד המקורות החשובים לעדכון אוהבי ארץ ישראל בחידושי המחקר. עוד, החלטנו להנציח את שמו של יעקב בפרוייקט שימור קהילות ואתרים במזרח אירופה – פרוייקט בשיתוף עם משלחות צה"ל ובני נוער שנקרא "פרוייקט אשל" על שמו של יעקב. קשה להאמין ששלוש שנים עברו ויעקב איננו איתנו. בכל פעם כשאני עובר ליד הבית הלב נצבט, והגעגועים צפים ועולים ומצטרפים לגעגועים אליך שולמית. לבית החם שלכם, לפתיחות הלב והנשמה. הגעגועים אליך יעקב לשיחות היומיומיות, לסעודות השבת והחג, לסיפורים המרתקים שלך, געגועים ליעקב האידיאליסט ומלחמתך בדרכך המיוחדת לחיזוק אחיזתנו ביהודה ושומרון באומץ ובגאווה, געגועים לאישיותך החמה והאוהבת שהקרינה על כולנו, לחכמתך וצניעותך. בימים אלו בין יום הכיפורים לחג הסוכות אנו עוברים מעולם רוחני וגבוה ממרומי קדושת יום הכיפורים למצוות ארציות של בניית סוכה, ארבעת המינים וכו'. שעות ספורות לפני חג הסוכות, חג שכולו שמחה, נזכור אותך יעקב בשמחה ובטוב לבב שהענקת לכולנו, ומהשמחה והעשייה הגדולה שאפיינו אותך, נמשיך כולנו הלאה. יהי זכרך ברוך. * [http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%99%D7%A2%D7%A7%D7%91_%D7%90%D7%A9%D7%9C עוד על יעקב אשל - הקש כאן] מחקרי יהודה ושומרון ימין|ממוזער|250px|יעקב אשל בכנס [[מחקרי יהודה ושומרון 2008]] ימין|ממוזער|250px|מחקרי יהודה ושומרון מחקרי יהודה ושומרון נחשבים למרכז חשוב במחקר אזור בארץ ישראל. בשנת 2008 התקיים הכנס ה-18. הכנסים עוסקים במגוון נושאים: * מקרא, היסטוריה וארכאולוגיה. * מדעי החברה. * מדעי כדור הארץ. הבמה משמשת גם להצגת מחקרים על ארץ ישראל מחוץ ליהודה ושומרון. אשל ערך את ספר הכנס. בשנים האחרונות אשל קבל על עצמו את העריכה של מחקרי ספר המדבר בארץ ישראל - סדרת כנסי מחקר אזורי שהחל בשנת תשס"ו - 2006, ביוזמת סוסיא- מרכז סיור ולימוד. מספריו * יחד עם ציפורה גת, האקלים והמטאורולוגיה החקלאית בשומרון ויהודה, רשות המחקר, המכללה האקדמית יהודה ושומרון, אריאל, תשס"ג. * יחד עם אהוד נצר, דוד עמית ודוד קאסוטו, ועשו לי מקדש- בתי כנסת מימי קדם ועד ימינו, רשות המחקר, המכללה האקדמית יהודה ושומרון, אריאל, תשס"ד. פרסומים מדעיים פרסם כעשרים פרסומים, ביניהם אלו: * ח. צבן, ל. אמדור, ד. סולומוניקה וי' אשל, אריאל וראש-העין – השוואה על-פי מדדים של פיתוח עירוני, מחקרי יהודה ושומרון, קובץ יד, עמ' 274-257, 2005. * Nisnevich, M., Sirotin, G., Dvoskin, L. & Eshel, Y., Effect to Moisture Content of Highly Porous Bottom Ash on Properties of Concrete Mixture and Hardened Concrete. Magazine Concrete Res., 53: 283-288.2001 * Nisnevich, M., Sirotin, G. & Eshel, Y. . Utilization of Bottom Ash in Concrete Technology. Proc. Int. Ash Utilization Symposium, pp. 7-15.2003 * Nisnevich, M., Sirotin, G. & Eshel, Y. . Combined Utilization of Bottem Ash and Fly Ash for Lightweight Concrete Prodution. roc. World Coal Ash Conf., pp. 1-12. 2005 קישורים חיצוניים * הלך לעולמו ד"ר יעקב אשל ז"ל ממייסדי המרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל בשומרון 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y. Lightweight concrete containing thermal power station and stone quarry waste. “Magazine of Concrete Research”, v.55, No 4, August 2003, pp. 313-320. * 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y., Schlesinger T. Structural lightweight concrete based on coal ashes (containing undesirable radionuclides) and waste of stone quarries. “Magazine of Concrete Research”, v.58, No 4, May 2006, pp. 233-241. * 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Schlesinger T., Eshel Y. Radiological safety aspects of utilizing coal ashes for production of lightweight concrete. "Fuel", v. 87/8-9, 2008, pp. 1610-1616 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Dvoskin L., Eshel Y. Lightweight concrete masonry units with bottom ash as aggregate and high volume fly ash as additive. The Fifteenth Conference of the Israel Mineral Science and Engineering Association, Geological Survey. Editors T. Minster, D. Ginzburg. Jerusalem, 2000, pp. 86-92. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Dvoskin L., Eshel Y. Technology of high performance lightweight concrete with highly porous bottom ash. The Fifth CANMET/ACI International Conference on Recent Advances in Concrete Technology. Editor V.M.Malhotra. Supplementary papers. Singapore, 2001, pp. 21-34. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Dvoskin L., Eshel Y. Proportions and properties of lightweight concretes with coal ashes. The Seventh Academic Readings of Russian Academy of Architecture and Building Sciences. “Modern Problems of Building Material Research, Part 1. Editor V.Solomatov. Belgorod Technological Academy of Building Material (BelSTABM), Belgorod, 2001, pp. 367-376. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y. Technology of lightweight concrete based on comprehensive use of porous bottom ash and high volume fly ash. The Sixteenth Conference of the Israel Mineral Science and Engineering Association, Geological Survey. Editor T. Minster, Jerusalem, 2002, p. 9. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y. Effective use of coal combustion byproducts for lightweight concrete masonry units. The Fifteenth International American Coal Ash Association Symposium on Management and Use of Coal Combustion Products (CCPs) “Building Partnerships for Sustainability”, St. Petersburg, Florida USA, 2003, pp. 23-1-23-20. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y., Schlesinger T. Environmemtal aspects of utilizing coal combustion by-products for production of lightweight concrete. The Twentieth Annual International Pittsburgh Coal Conference “Coal – Energy and the Environment”, Pittsburgh, USA, 2003, UBP.1 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y., Schlesinger T. Development of lightweight concrete containing high holumes of fly ash, bottom ash, and waste fines from stone quarries. The Eighth CANMET/ACI International Conference on Fly Ash, Silica Fume, Slag, and Natural Pozzolans in Concrete. Editor V.M.Malhotra. ACI International SP-221, 2004. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y. Combined utilization of bottom ash and fly ash for lightweight concrete production. The 2005 World of Coal Ash, 2005, Lexington, Kentucky, USA, paper # 50, pp. 1-12. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y., Schlesinger T., Koziashvili A. Ecologically friendly lightweight concrete Based on coal ashes. The Twenty-second Annual International Pittsburgh Coal Conference. Pittsburgh, PA, USA, 2005, paper #3-3, pp. 1-11. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Schlesinger T., Eshel Y. Improving the environment of power engineering based on utilization of coal ashes for lightweight concrete production. The 2nd International Scientific and Practical Conference “Ecology in Power Engineering -2005”, 2005, Moscow, Russia, MPEI Publishers, pp. 167-170. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Schlesinger T., Eshel Y. Utilization of coal ashes for lightweight concrete production. International Congress Fly Ash India 2005, 2005, New Delhi, India, paper VI 15, pp. 1-10. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Eshel Y. Durability of lightweight concrete containing high volume fly ash and highly porous bottom ash. Seventh CANMET/ACI International Conference on Durability of Concrete, Montreal, Canada, 2006, ACI Symposium Publication 234, 2006, Ed. V.M. Malhotra, paper No. SP-234—43, pp. 703-719. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Schlesinger T., Eshel Y. Production of lightweight concrete based on coal ashes – Technological and radiological aspects. International Coal Ash Technology Conference "AshTech 2006" (Ed. Lindon KA Sear), Birmingham, UK, 2006, paper No. A-12. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Belostozky B., Eshel Y. Stressed state of composite structural components in CFT under axial loading. 8th International Conference on Steel-Concrete Composite and Hybrid Structures, Harbin, China, 2006, Steel Construction, Vol. 21, Supplement, pp. 46-51. 1. Nisnevich M., Belostozky B., Sirotin G., Eshel Y. Stressed state of concrete filled tubes (CFT) members under loading. The International Conference on Modern Trends in Structural Engineering for Seismic Design, Ariel University , Ariel, Israel, 2007. 1. Nisnevich M., Sirotin G., Schlesinger T., Eshel Y. Radiological considerations in the production of lightweight concrete based on coal ashes. The 24th Conference of the Nuclear Societies in Israel. Le Meridien Hotel, Dead Sea, Israel, 2008, pp. 410-413. אשל אשל